Broken
by CinnamonxSpider
Summary: Hey this is a story i thought of while listening to the song broken. Uh its kinda depressing. The main charactors are. FreddyKatie EleniZack SummerGordon and It was MarcoMarta but Marcos dead. just read.Endings a little confusing u gotta pay attention


_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

It had been three years since Katie had seen all her School of Rock friends. They were all now 20. Katie really missed Freddy, that was one of the reasons she was on her way back to New York. Katie went to a collage out in Florida while everyone else stayed in New York. She had broken up with Freddy but promised to still write him and said they could get back together after she moved back to New York which she was finally doing, she was switching collages she couldnt stand it anymore. Katie was almost to Zack's house which she found out the 'band' still plays. She rang the door bell. "Hello?" "Hey Zack its me Katie" Katie could see the tears welling up in Katies eyes and Eleni comming to the door asking who was there. "Im sorry we dont know any Katie's" Zack said closing the door Katie could see the tears running freshly down his cheeks now. "What are you talk about" Katie said pushing open the door. "We were in a band together and i used to go out with your best friend. Which reminds me, where is Freddy?" Eleni ran up stairs crying, she really missed her twin. It was really tragic what happened.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Hes not here anymore" "What he moved" "No we tried calling you to tell you but you were too cought up in your florida life no please get the fuck outta my doorway so i can go help my wife who you just made cry." "And i did that how" "Bringing up Freddy" Zack said crying slamming the door on Katie's Face. 'Well that was weird....hmm lets try Summer's' Katie got to Summers new address. Gordon opened the door. "Hello?" "Hey Gordon is that you?" "Yes and you are" "OMG! YOU AND SUMMER GOT MARRIED THATS SO GREAT!!" "Fasinating and you are" "Gordon its me Katie" "We dont know any Katies, are you a tellemarketer?" "No Gordon, Its me Katie bass player of School of Rock." "Oh its you." "Why is everyone acting like that, pretending i dont exist and then when i finally make you remember you act like im some kind of crimanal." "Well you practicly are" "Whats that supposed to mean" "Gordon can you hold Derek for a minute?" "Yea hunny im comming can you come to the door and talk to this person." "Ok" Summer walked to the door with a baby boy in her hands handing him to Gordon and Gordon walked upstairs. "Uh Hello? Hmm maybe i should have let Gordon stay at the door." Summer said the last bit really quietly.. "Hmm well my husband will be down in a minute i just have so much trouble getting the baby to sleep." Katie ran up to Summer and gave her a hug. "You havent changed..you couldnt get my baby brother to sleep either..Remeber that" "Cant say i do considering ive never met you" Summer slammed the door and Katie walked away. 'Where else is there to go..Hmm i could go to Marta'

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Katie rang another familiar door bell. "Katie why are you here. I already got a call from Gordon and Zack, Just go away its to hard for us to see you considering your the reason, and you just left us. So please just go i dont like to cry infront of my daughter shes very fearful." "Will you please tell me whats going on everybody pretends they dont know me then say something mean and slam the door. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!" "YOU WANNA KNOW YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW!!! YOUR THE REASON MY COUSIN IS DEAD YOUR THE REASON ELENI IS GOING TO THERPY WITH ZACK AND ALL SHE WANTS TO DO IS JUST SIT AND CRY YOUR THE REASON FREDDY COMMITED SUICIDE!!!!!! SO GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY DOORSTEP I CANT TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!" Katie obeyed tears welling in her eyes. She ran to the nearest cemetery rembering when her and Freddy were little.

Flashback

"When i die, i wanna be burried here close to home. Next to all the school of rock members"

"Yea that would be nice"

End flashback

'Maybe he got his wish. She got there and asked them if they knew where he was burried she ran there and found the spot with 6 spots left. "Hold on only 6 spots left? OH no who else died" She looked at all the graves...

1.Dewey

2.Tomika

3.Marco

4Michelle

5.Frankie

6.Freddy

Katie stood at Freddy's grave she broke down in tears and ran away.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She didnt know where she was running to but she decided she couldnt come back to New York anymore.She packed everything back in her car and left for illinois where her parents lived. She told them about what happened and they cried with her. Freddy was like the son they never had. They were always there for him. And he was always left to eat there food.(a/n all my guy friends theyll be there for u but mostly when theres food involved)The got out an old book that had all pictures of Freddy and Katie and the rest of the band. They all were thinking of all the good and bad times laughing and crying. Athough this happened 3 years ago to them it happened today.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

#$ At Katies apartment in Florida $#

Zack was calling Katies house 'Come on pick up.'

"Hey this is Katie, Im not here right now, Im probably at my parents house you can try there or just leave a message after the beep."

BEEEEEEEEEP

"Hey Katie is Zack, Uh im really sorry for the way i acted before i just miss my too best friends and i really need you now if youll even take me back. And I just wanted to let you know Eleni killed herself too...And im gonna go before i say nething i dont want to. Uh i guess ill try your parents house. Id really like it if u came to the funeral. I wanna show you the suicide note she left it for me but i cant read it myself. Uh call me back or ill just try your parents.. BYE! (

SUICIDE NOTE  
  
Sorry! For all i've done,  
I won't get in your way.  
and by the time you read this,  
On my death bed i'll lay.  
  
I'm worthless and lonely,  
So i think this is for the best.  
I needed to kill myself,  
and put myself at rest.  
  
Not like anyone will care,  
Or anyone will bother.  
I was just a silly kid,  
who was hated by his mother.  
  
I do not want a funeral,  
Don't go the expense.  
Just chuck me away in the rubbish,  
You know that it makes sense.  
  
Give all my stuff to the poor,  
and burn all the pictures of me.  
I don't want anyone to know,  
That i've been so cowardly.

Freddy.

Zack decided to open the note without katie he knew shed prolly never call back. As he read it he relized this is exactly what Eleni found right next to Freddy when she saw him lying dead.

Hello sorry the story was so depressing, I had to. Anyway the poem at the end i wrote with my best friend we wrote it for our poetry club. Uh reveiw if u lyk it please!!


End file.
